


Quirks

by LetoaSai



Series: The Beasts Inside [4]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Rubs, Fenrir - Freeform, M/M, Mates, NSFW, Sleepy Sex, Smut, bonded, griever, tired dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Finally catching a moment alone, Squall decides to see just how closely merged with Fenrir Cloud is.With belly rubs.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Fenrir/Griever, Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: The Beasts Inside [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy. 
> 
> This is a prompt a few people asked for, sorry it took so long to come out. ^__^  
> It's all smut here.

Squall had been patient. Biding his time and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. It had to be perfect or it would turn into a fight. A play fight but a fight all the same. He didn’t want a struggle, he wanted complete control. 

Being able to toss the power back and forth was a heady game based in trust. A rush that not everyone was prepared for. Since merging with Griever, Squall was prepared. Squall was as easily run over by lusts as he was adept in holding it’s strings. The only constant factor was Cloud. His mate brought out his wild love. 

Squall snuggled up behind Cloud, his mates back pressed against his chest. His wolf was often alert and when they were apart he didn’t sleep well. When together they were both able to actually rest. Now after spending the last few days traveling with a little tiger cub to look after, exhaustion had run deep. 

After gaining a child, Squall had been reluctant to leave. He stayed in Midgar three weeks longer than he’d originally planned and when he did eventually need to return home, Cloud decided to tag along. 

Their new little family would take some getting used to but Sora would always remain with one of them. They’d returned to Balamb Garden the night before and the look of shock on his friends' faces when they saw Sora seated on his hip was priceless. If they hadn’t already guessed that his relationship with Cloud was serious, then they sure figured it out now. 

Sora had held onto his jacket, peering around the new space warily. He wouldn’t let Cloud and Squall out of his sight but the long day had finally gotten to him and he knocked out while Squall was tucking him in for the night. 

Squall purred, the sound erupting from his chest while he rubbed his nose against Cloud’s neck. A night of cuddling had his leg pushing between Cloud’s, his knee gently pressed into the back of Cloud ’s balls. 

Cloud was out cold, actually getting all the rest he needed. His over protective nature had been in overdrive lately and he needed the sleep, of course he needed other things just as much. 

Deciding now was the opportunity he’d been waiting for, Squall slid his hand down Cloud’s side to drift around his front. His palm caressing across his stomach, patting the smooth muscle there. However Cloud tried to deny it, he was wolf enough to crumble under the pressure of belly rubs. 

Even peacefully asleep his skin jumped under Squall’s fingertips. The twitch began so quickly. Squall rested his cheek against Cloud’s shoulder and watched. Even such a light touch seemed to do the trick and it was fascinating to watch. It wasn’t like he’d never touched Cloud’s stomach before. He did all the time. 

Cloud was his mate and there wasn’t much of him he hadn’t touched, kissed, or otherwise rubbed against. It was his reaction that always made Squall smile. Cloud would let him play for a while before shoving his teasing hands away. It was more than just being ticklish. The attention felt good and Cloud was long used to keeping his vulnerable spots covered. 

Squall was the only one allowed to touch all he liked. He often teased that he would try to make Cloud reach his orgasm by belly rubs alone. His mate rolled his eyes almost every time but he should have known better. 

Cloud let out a long sigh and pressed back a little harder against Squall. Beyond that he didn’t stir and Squall continued dragging his fingers across the bare flesh. In only a few minutes he’d decided that he was having as much fun as he expected he would. When Cloud’s stomach muscles jumped, he bit back a grin. 

It was exactly what he was hoping for and he’d barely even started. The light touch was enough to have Cloud already growing hard in his sweatpants. There was an urge to play with the tented bulge but that wasn’t what this was about. This was his play time.

They both needed a little stress reliever and while they loved Sora to death, a child made intimate encounters harder to come by. The fact that their cub had already been abandoned and traumatized meant he was needier than a normal child. Most Sora’s age would want to start exploring and pushing their limits. Sora was just terrified of being left behind. 

It was fortunate that their tiger was just as tired as Cloud and likely wouldn’t be awake for hours. That knowledge was all the push Squall needed to continue now. 

He dug his fingers a little harder into Cloud’s stomach and a sound was pushed out of Cloud’s lips. It was more like a puff of air than a noise but it was a start. 

Cloud reached out in his sleep, trying to push Squall’s hand away and pull the blanket up over him but Squall just pressed a kiss to his shoulder and laid Cloud’s hand back down on the mattress. 

Cloud’s bed in Midgar smelled so heavily of the two of them that it made returning to Squall’s bed in Balamb Garden that much harder. It had been so many weeks since they were there last that the room didn’t smell much like them anymore. The sheets had been changed and only their lingering smells in the mattress remained.

Cloud had stolen the pillow that smelled more like Squall and Squall had been happy to bury his face against Cloud’s neck. 

They might have only been back for a few hours but it was long past time for the sheets to smell like them again. 

“Pretty wolf likes his belly rubs.” Squall whispered, circling his fingers around Cloud’s navel. It pulled another noise out of Cloud, a gruff sort of whine. 

“Pretty wolf so tightly wound.” He dragged his nails across the skin, not hard, just enough to add a different set of sensations across Cloud’s body. Cloud jerked, his ass grinding back against Squall. 

“You always pout but you like it.” Squall purred, digging his fingers into a new spot. They key was staying on one spot only long enough to get a reaction and then move onto a new one. 

Squall could feel Griever’s amusement pressed against him. He watched through his eyes carefully, rumbling gleefully every time Cloud shivered. It was Griever’s idea to knead his fingers just under Cloud’s ribs which got them a soft groan. 

His lion was enthralled, nearly humbled that Cloud and Fenrir trusted them enough to sleep so soundly beside them. Had it been anyone else touching him in his sleep he would have bolted upright, taking out the offender with extreme prejudice. Squall, he trusted enough to not even wake up.

“Good and needy…” Squall rumbled, tugging on Cloud’s earlobe with pointed fangs. 

“Mm…” 

“Yes, i know.” 

“Mm…” 

Squall puffed out a laugh, back to rubbing little circles across Cloud’s stomach. 

“Squall...stop…” Cloud mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut. His face went pink when his leg jerked, the muscles down his thigh tightening. 

“You’re such a dog.” Squall said fondly, fingers pressing harder into Cloud’s navel again. “I love you.” 

Cloud groaned louder, squirming under the touch. “Get off.” He weakly pushed at Squall’s hand. 

“But you like it.” Squall said, knee nudging at Cloud’s balls a little harder while he patted his stomach with a gentle smack. “You know how i can tell?” 

Cloud hissed, legs spread a fraction to give Squall more room despite his complaints. His back arched, only succeeding and leaving himself at Squall’s mercy. 

“It would be this wet smear on your crotch. You’re so hard, how can this be bad?” Squall’s fingers danced across his skin, drawing little patterns that had Cloud wiggling. Now that he was awake his reactions had doubled. 

“Fucking lion…” Cloud grumbled sleepily. 

“No, the lion hasn’t gotten to the fucking yet.” Squall chuckled, the sudden nip he gave Cloud’s shoulder was all Griever. “Give him time.” 

Cloud groaned, his hips rocking but for all of his whining he didn’t shove Squall away. There was some part of him that was happy to remain sleepy and pampered even if it was under protest. “Squaaall…” 

Squall buried his face back into Cloud’s neck, nearly wrapped around him. “If you had a tail it would be wagging.” 

Reflex alone had Cloud jerking back into Squall, ass pressing against Squall’s erection. “Squall, ‘m tired…” 

“You’re needy.” Squall muttered against his ear. “Just a little more, then you can sleep.” 

“Squall…” He growled, wiggling. “I’m gonna get…” 

“What? You’re gonna get me.” Squall teased. “You’re gonna plan out some elaborate revenge on me that i’m gonna love every bit as much as you’re loving this? I’m so scared.” 

Cloud bit his bottom lip, leg kicking every few seconds. His nerves were shaking but he was still lethargic from sleep. Every time he tried to push up on his arm Squall would just push it out from under him and scratch at his stomach with his nails again. 

He whined, hating the noise but only Squall ever heard it. 

“That’s so hot.” Squall muttered, kissing Cloud’s neck. “I think you need a little more stimulation.” 

“No…” 

“Yes.” Squall pushed up onto his knees and rolled Cloud into his back. “I know just the thing.”

“Squall, fuck off…” Cloud sucked in a gasp when Squall had both hands on Cloud’s stomach, teasing the sensitive skin. He arched off the bed, trying to twist away from Squall’s hands. “Bastard.” 

“Oh am i?” Squall snorted, scratching his nails under Cloud’s ribs again. “You’re the one with the super strength. You aren’t even tied down as you’re so fond of doing to me.” He leaned down to brush his tongue across Cloud’s navel and got a sound suspiciously like a squeak. “You’re just sleepy and horny. Don’t blame that on me alone.” 

Cloud panted, eyes squeezed shut again. His hips wiggled and his arms laid uselessly at his sides. He was much better than Squall at playing the long game and staying put but it would only last so long. 

Cloud staying still was how Squall knew he hadn’t crossed a line. Had Cloud really been unhappy with him he simply would have pushed Squall away. Squall was the one that got grabby when his hands were left free. 

“Squall just…” 

“Just?” Squall’s finger tips trailed lightly up and down his stomach. Just to tease he grabbed the hem of Cloud’s sweatpants, dragging them over Cloud’s erection to free it. It was wet and throbbing and Squall hadn’t even touched him yet. 

“Just fuck me.” Cloud shuddered, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. It almost sucked the fun out of the teasing, almost…

“No.” 

“Fucking damn it, Squall!” 

Squall’s fingers dug into his stomach again, enjoying the keen Cloud let slip. “You like it. You like being tortured with pleasure. You think we can’t see Fenrir kicking? You love this, right?” 

Cloud fought back more sounds, his legs spreading. He was a mess and Squall loved every second of it. Cloud sleepy and wrecked was its own drug. 

“You love this, right?” Squall repeated with a grin, “Would it help you if i told you i was pretty?” He laughed when Cloud growled at him, low and unamused, but they all knew Griever had pushed the words out. 

Months later and Squall still hated Cloud’s game of making him admit to thinking he was attractive. Turning it against him however was just...fucking fun. 

Cloud grunted, “This isn’t gonna work.” 

“No? You don’t think i can get you to come without touching you. Now i really have to try.” Squall purred, nailed shifting into claws. “It’s my turn to take care of you.” 

The added sense of danger had Cloud trying to curl in on himself and a low moan escaping. Cloud was trembling under the touch and it didn’t fail to make Squall equally hard. 

“Then take me already.” 

“Mm mm.” Squall purred, one hand on his stomach while the other pushed his own sweatpants down to rub his own cock. “How often do i have a wolf at my mercy?” 

Cloud’s nostrils flared, salivating at his mates lust. “Often enough.” His voice was raspy but he cracked an eye open. 

Squall moved between his legs and didn’t have to say a word before Cloud had his legs wrapped around him. “Eager.” 

“Hurry up.” 

“Who said i was fucking you?” Squall laughed when Cloud tipped his head back with a frustrated groan. 

“This is not taking care of me.” Cloud complained. 

Squall stroked his claws up and down Cloud’s stomach, watching him twitch. “No?” He shifted to kick his own pants of and continued stroking himself slowly, aware of Cloud’s eyes on him. 

It had become clear from the first time they’d been together that they got off on the other’s pleasure. Squall was aching just by teasing Cloud. He didn’t know if it was because of Griever and Fenrir’s bond but he didn’t exactly care either. 

“No.” Cloud rumbled, voice still lower from being woken up and the lust didn’t help. “Because i want you in me and you aren’t.”

Squall laughed, lowering himself to press a kiss to Cloud’s stomach, stroking himself the whole time. “I’ll make you feel better then.” He ran his tongue across Cloud’s navel again, smirking when Cloud inhaled and arched closer to the touch. 

“Do…” 

It was a potent rush, being the only one to touch Cloud like this. Being the only one to exploit his weaknesses. Cloud allowing himself to be taken advantage of was heady. 

He knew he was digging himself into a deep hole but that would be his pleasure later. Cloud’s idea of revenge on his mate usually was. 

“You might be the pretty one, you know?” Squall muttered, loving the way Cloud squirmed. He was glistening, sleepy and a step away from begging. He always seemed to be able to hold out a shred longer than Squall could. 

“Nn..” Cloud panted, making a sound in his throat when Squall rubbed his chin against Cloud’s stomach. That wasn’t just teasing a weak spot but marking it. _Squall_ was allowed to touch him where no one else was allowed. It was just as intimate as the sex itself. 

The fact that most couldn’t smell the way they could was irrelevant. 

Squall shifted back to his knees, eyes fluttering shut as he stroked himself. He was close, adrenaline and excitement bringing him closer to his end. Teasing Cloud, being with Cloud, it added to the entire experience. 

“No.” Cloud nearly slurred, looking up at him. “Pretty one is still you.” 

“Yeah…” Squall sighed, shuddering. “Whatever.” He fisted his own cock and felt Cloud’s legs tighten around him before hissing through his orgasm. It was a little sooner than he’d expected but still good. His back arched and his aim wasn’t perfect but he still mostly came on Cloud, whose eyes were blown wide in arousal. There was nearly no blue left to his eyes at all. 

Cloud’s nostrils flared again and he licked at his lips. “Squall…” 

“I love you.” Squall heaved a sigh, working on breathing normally again. “So much.” He caressed his hand across Cloud’s stomach, smearing his own fluids into his skin. 

Cloud growled, teeth clenched and eyes rolled back. Squall didn’t bother holding back his grin. His mate was wrecked. 

“C’mon.” Squall muttered, a hint of a growl in his voice as he kneaded his fingers into Cloud’s stomach. It only took a hint of claws for Cloud’s entire body to tighten and his orgasm to hit him. He came hard, swallowing the howl that tried to pass his lips. 

Gods, he didn’t need to wake anyone up. Especially not a sleeping cub in the next room. 

Cloud was still quivering when Squall laid out on top of him. “Guess i can get you to come from just belly rubs.” He pressed a kiss to Cloud’s mouth and knew he was in trouble when Cloud returned the kiss but gripped his hair tight too. 

Squall grunted and was flipped the next moment, pinned to the mattress with Cloud sitting on top of him. His eyes were wild, but his smile was pleased. 

“Oh Lion, if you just wanted me up to play with you, you just had to ask.” Cloud muttered. He stretched just enough to slide his hands under the pillows and he pulled out silk cords. 

Squall swallowed, cock hardening all over again. “This was more fun.” 

Cloud laughed softly. He leaned down to catch Squall in a quick bruising kiss. “My turn…”


End file.
